


Gitar

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: 150 words, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Relationships: Sancaka/Wulan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Gitar

Suara merdu gitar menjadi alarm agar mataku terbuka, padahal hari masih gelap, sepertinya subuh pun belum juga.

Sebenarnya alunan gitar ini sangat lembut, buktinya Teddy masih tertidur dengan amat pulas, memang hanya gua yang terbangun oleh suara itu sepertinya.

Siapa yang main gitar pagi-pagi gini, Sancaka?

Benar ternyata, Sancaka yang main gitar. Terkejut sebenernya gua, ga nyangka ternyata bocah ini jago main musik juga, merdu banget lagi.

Ya sudah, tidak ada salahnya gua temenin ya, hiburan gratis hitung-hitung juga.

"Sancaka? Kamu bisa main gitar ternyata."

Sancaka cuma senyum dan langsung berhenti gegitaran saat ngelihat gua, manis juga senyumnya ternyata.

"Enak ga permainan gitar saya?"

"Enak, merdu banget, kayaknya Teddy sama Pak Agung juga bakal pengen ngedengerin deh."

Sancaka tertawa kecil, sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang gua yakin tidak gatal.

"Makasih, Wulan."

"Soalnya, saya bikin ini, sambil mikirin kamu."

  
......

Hari ini tercatat sebagai hari dimana gua pertama kali terbatu di depan Sancaka.


End file.
